Zarm
Zarm is the Spirit of War and Destruction, who was once the Spirit of Earth but was defeated and banished/expelled/exiled from the Earth by Gaia. He returns to Earth several times - at first pretending to be an alien. He tricks the Planeteers into trading their rings for more powerful weapons, which he provides. Ma-Ti is the only one who does not trust him. Zarm craves to destroy Gaia and Captain Planet. It is not unknown for him to manipulate human beings by possessing their bodies. Zarm is also able to gather an army. Of all the eco-villains, Zarm is considered to be the most powerful and the most dangerous. At one point, he was able to force all the other eco-villains to work under him. Throughout the six series of Captain Planet, Zarm is voiced by three actors: Sting, David Warner, and Malcom MacDowell. Sidekick(s) Zarm does not appear to have any sidekicks, though he does have an army or a crowd behind him. He is also willing to work with the other eco-villains in order to wreck havoc upon the world and destroy Gaia and Captain Planet. Significant Episodes The Conqueror- The first appearance of Zarm. He tries to tempt the Planeteers with gauntlets that allow them to magnify the power of their rings. Summit to Save Earth Part I- Zarm unites all of the other Eco-villains in an attempt to stop a conference aimed at controling pollution and other environmental dangers. He captures the Planeteers and turns Gaia into a human, causing her to age rapidly. The Planeteers have to find a way to save Gaia before it is too late. Summit to Save Earth Part II- After the Planeteers escape from Zarm's ship they find that they are now 10 years in the future. As a result of the Earth Summit failing the planet is now horribly polluted. The Planeteers find Commander Clash and he helps them save Gaia, who defeats Zarm and returns them all to the past. The Dream Machine- In an attempt to expose human greed, Zarm, calling himself the Dream Maker, grants people whatever they wish for. The catch is that creating the things they wish for is depleting their natural resources. Scorched Earth - Zarm possesses a dictator to ruin a country by destroying sea-bound oil refineries. Future Shock- Zarm transports the future descendants of Plunder, Blight and Skumm to the past. The future eco-villains seem like they will defeat Captain Planet with their advanced technology when Gaia summons a version of the Planeteers from an alternate future. The future Planeteers win, and the timeline of the future Eco-villains is erased. In Zarm's Way- Zarm makes a wager with Gi over the nature of human beings. In the middle of the debate are two children who are placed in a world where they can create whatever they desire. Whether the children prove to be good or evil by nature will settle the bet. This is the last appearance of Zarm in the series. Quotes Zarm: "You see, I've been part of every important tyrant in human history. There was one, however, who believed he didn't need my help. Take a guess who? I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised." Category:Villains